


The Second Time

by HeartsLockhart



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsLockhart/pseuds/HeartsLockhart
Summary: A filling the gaps scene for 2x8. What compelled Diane to sleep with Tulley again?





	The Second Time

The first time she was drunk. The second time she was sad.

Falling into bed with Tulley the first time had been stupid and unlike her. But despite her initial upset reaction, she had since given herself a pass for her behaviour that night and tried not to dwell on it. 

She’d finished her glass of wine at the bar and then headed home with her precious vial stowed in her handbag. At home she wasted no time in pouring herself another glass and elegantly pipetting a few more droplets of the dubious substance.

She drifts into a content daze and snuggles deeper into her bed wriggling under the covers. She’s oh so comfortable but now so warm so decides to shimmy out of her dressing gown and nightie until she’s naked. She sighs happily at the feeling of her soft sheets against her skin and her thoughts drift to the feeling of firmer and more animated things against her naked body.

Her thoughts drift to Kurt.

Shit.

She’s now transported to a darker place and the vision of not her and Kurt but Holly and Kurt in bed tenderly caressing the other and laughing and smiling and talking about ballistic cases comes to mind.

She’s sweating now and uncomfortably hot. She sits up and throws the covers off her almost petulantly. She’s suddenly angry and emotional but still sitting there naked and horny.

She doesn’t even think before reaching for her phone on the nightstand. She wants comfort and she’ll be damned if she and her bruised heart and ego are going to search the right places for it.

“Diane? Hi!” Tulley’s voice down the phone is evidently surprised.

“Yes, hello. What are you doing right now?” she asks. She must sound a little off. She wonders briefly if she sounds as detached as she feels. 

She can hear him smiling as he responds “nothing, just finished closing the bar. D’you want to meet up?”

“Good. Come to mine right now.” she orders. She’s in no mood to play games or act coy. If it sounds like she’s ordering him over for a fuck that’s because that is exactly what it is.

“Sh-sure” Tully replies “any particular emergency?”

“No, no emergency. But the longer I have to wait, the greater the danger that I decide to put some clothes on” she says casually as her finger circles her nipple. 

Yes, she’s sad and high and reckless. Mindless sex is just what she needs.  
“Fuck” is all Tulley can respond with. This woman.

Diane matter of factly gives him her address then hangs up.

She slips on a simple but short satin black robe from her dresser, tying at the waist and ambles downstairs to pull out and pour some more wine.

By the time her doorbell rings, she’s another glass of wine down and her mood has improved. She’s feeling much lighter and maybe even a little merry.

“Good evening” she says silkily letting him. She even enjoys the rapturous and almost goofy look on his face and he comes in. 

“Good evening” he repeats and wastes no time in taking her in his arms and kissing her mouth which has been waiting all night to be kissed like that. To be kissed and adored and loved. His contact and fervour come as a relief and she sighs into him whilst eagerly returning his kisses.

“So I did take too long then?” he flirts. Diane raises an eyebrow in question.

“You put on clothes” he explains. He’s running his hands down her waist and hips enjoying the silkiness of the material.

“I think you can manage one little robe Tulley” she whispers in his ear before lightly biting his earlobe.

He mumbles the affirmative and pulls the sash so it instantly hangs open and he’s rewarded with a full view of Diane Lockhart’s naked body.

He doesn’t get to stare for too long as Diane pulls him upstairs to her room undressing him along the way and straddles him on her bed. She’s wet and wanting and after her bold display Tulley is more than ready to go too.

She lowers herself onto him and inside her and groans loudly. Finally, that feeling of being filled so deliciously. She briefly looks at him, Tulley’s eyes have practically rolled to back of his head but he’s back with her after a moment and is thrusting back attempting to meet her rhythm. 

“You are ...so - fuck- ing sexy - Diane” he groans after each thrust. She smiles catlike back at him in response.

He’s not content with her smiling silence so moves one hand from her ass to her clit to begin massaging and tickling and delights in the changes in her. Her eyes shut tight and she starts to pant. He increases his tempo and she’s moved her hands against his shoulder for greater purchase and leverage. Her orgasm is building and building and one last flick and pressure from his fingers has her exploding and pulsing around him.

In the moment he can’t seem to recall the last time he was this hard with such a hot woman riding him and screaming like that. He bites his lip hard in concentration not to cum right after her and keep this thing going. It doesn’t matter she didn’t call and didn’t want anything to do with him after the first time. She’s a straight-laced sort, with possibly the straightest and most polished laces he’s ever come across. One of the establishment too. Something he would never be. That’s another reason to add to her sexiness he thought, her very unapproachableness that he has managed to tap through. The fact he was experiencing her like this was titillation itself.

He shifts on top and pays extra attention to her breasts and neck and keeps working hard to give her a second orgasm before finishing thunderously himself.

It takes a while for her breathing to regulate and the tingles to dissipate before, without another word, Diane lets herself drift off. She’s rolled her back to him and his arm has snuck around her waist just as she is used to and is comforted by. In her hazy state of consciousness and lucidness she’s happy to accept the embrace, uncaring where it’s actually coming from and goes to sleep peacefully. Tomorrow she’ll think again but now she’ll just sleep.


End file.
